


Power of Life: Rise of the Phoenix

by ClarkyGirl



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Other, Science Fiction, different planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkyGirl/pseuds/ClarkyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where electricity was never discovered, scientists have found a new energy source to exploit: the power of life itself. But when experiments to harness it result in serious breaches of human and animal rights, a worldwide law is passed banning research on harnessing the power of life in order to prevent a world war. Fifteen years later, a young boy named Kalim finds a girl who is not altogether human. Proof that not all scientists have given up on the hope of harnessing the power of life...by any means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power of Life: Rise of the Phoenix

Prologue

In a world where electrical energy was never discovered, its inhabitants have struggled to find other ways to fuel their ambitions. Khetin and Ipan, countries situated on the volcanic continent in the south turned to geothermal energy. The mountainous country of Dewta used wind energy to power its needs. But the other countries remained with only biofuels and animal power. Some fifty years ago, a band of young scientists from the countries of Azibahn began work on harnessing a mysterious energy known only as the power of life, the spark that not only grants life but also gives animals their senses, enhanced or otherwise.

However, humans have long since abandoned nature’s path and only a select few can tap into its power to gain superhuman senses, such as the power of sight; to see what lies beneath the skin or beyond the field of view of humans, the power of hearing; to hear sounds too high or low or humans to pick up, the power of smell; to be able to track a scent across vast distances to detect a poison by its slight odour, the power of touch; to be able to bypass some physical barrier such as skin or bark and to give slight healing properties and the power of taste; to be able to taste the air and the emotions that layer it.

Since it is only animals who can directly access the power of life, scientists began to experiment with combining animals and people together. A process that became known as halving. After many failed tests, the scientists discovered that only certain humans, children, who were still open to nature, could be used in combination with a handful of bird species.

But human greed is a terrible thing. The few bird species that were compatible were hunted to near extinction, as for the children...the orphans on the streets weren’t enough to fuel the experiments the scientists were doing. They began hiring mercenaries to snatch children from their cribs. If a man annoyed a scientist, he would come home to find his children missing, stolen in the night.  But of course there was no solid proof, only the accusations of grief-stricken parents.

And soon word got out about the horrible treatment of children in the laboratories. It nearly started a worldwide war. In an act of cease hostilities, the governments of every country signed a declaration banning halving and any research pertaining to it.

Five years after the law was passed, a child went missing from Nivisin, the frozen country in the north of the Bolson continent. Many believed the scientists were once more at work, hiding in secret, carrying out their brutal experiments. But eventually the case went cold, and the child was never found.

The scientists involved in the experiments were relocated away from their research facilities with their families in the hope of discouraging further interest in the subject.

And now, fifteen years after the law was passed, the world continues on in peace, the horrors of the past seemingly forgotten.


End file.
